Angry Video Game Nerd X Mario
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Angry Video Game Nerd series and the Mario series. The Anger Begins This special video is a flashback showing the Nerd as a kid playing the NES for the first time, consisting in actual footage of a 8 year old James Rolfe. The game he happens to be playing is Super Mario Bros., which is then enstablished as the first Nintendo game ever played by the Nerd. Extended footage of the same video are also used the episode "An Angry Nerd Christmas Carol: Part 2". The Angry Nintendo Nerd episode The Power Glove Episode #14 of The Angry Video Game Nerd is a review of the NES accessory Power Glove, and the Nerd tries various games on it. The last game played is Super Mario Bros. as he says "let's end with a classic: Super Mario Brothers". Using the Power Glove Mario keeps jumping, making it hard to get past the first Goombas and the first pipes, in fact the Nerd loses the game at World 1-1. The Angry Video Game Nerd episode Chronologically Confused About Bad Movie and Video Game Sequel Titles In episode #15 of The Angry Video Game Nerd, the Nerd discusses the confusing naming of sequels for various movie and video game franchises. Among them he also mentions the Mario series, addressing how the Japanese and American Super Mario Bros. 2 are two totally different games. Also, the title screens for Super Mario 64 and Mario Kart 64 are briefly shown while mentioning how Nintendo used to put "64" at the end of many Nintendo 64 titles. Note that since these are minor references in a general review, they're not considered actual fictional links, but rather fourth wall breaking. The Angry Video Game Nerd episode An Angry Nerd Christmas Carol: Part 2 Episode #39 of The Angry Video Game Nerd is the second part of the 2007 christmas special, consisting in a parody of the classic novel A Christmas Carol. Like in the original story, the Ghost of Christmas Past takes the Nerd to scenes from his childhood, including the same clip from "The Anger Begins" of him playing Super Mario Bros. as well as other footage of him playing Super Mario Bros. 2. The present day Nerd also comments "At least we all tought it was Mario 2", referencing the region differences he mentioned in the episode "Chronologically Confused About Bad Movie and Video Game Sequel Titles". The episode ends with the Nerd waking up from his dream with the spirit of Christmas in his heart, wanting to only play good games from then on, so he picks Super Mario World and starts playing it, but he changes his mind almost immediately and brings out the Virtual Boy (which he'd review three episodes later). The Angry Video Game Nerd episode Virtual Boy Episode #42 of The Angry Video Game Nerd is a review of the Virtual Boy console and all its games released in North America. This also includes the two Mario games for the console: Mario's Tennis and Mario Clash. Mario's Tennis is the first game reviewed, saying that it was also one of the first games released, and the first one most people played. Aside for the general complaint of the game being in red and black, and being in third persion rather than first person, he judges the game to be "just tennis, but with a selection of Mario characters. Not bad, but nothing special." About Mario Clash he describes it as "Mario Bros. with a background and a foreground", an complaints that B makes Mario jump and A makes him throw the shells, while in main Mario games is the other way around. His final opinion is that it "isn't bad, but it's repetitive, and it goes on for 99 levels". The Angry Video Game Nerd episode The Wizard and Super Mario Bros. 3 Episode #46 of The Angry Video Game Nerd is a review of Super Mario Bros. 3 along with the movie The Wizard, where the game was shown for the first time to western audiences. He introduces it by saying that it's often considered to be the greatest game on the NES, and for good reasons. He then explains some game mechanics, and overall says it's very fun, but also very hard. After noticing that World 8 looks like hell, he starts discussing many elements from the game featuring possible Satanic references. He ends the review by saying that "Super Mario Bros. 3 is a good game... so good it's a sin!" After ending the review, the game cartridge is revealed to actually be possessed as Mario on its label starts talking. To destroy it, the Nerd summons Super Mecha Death Christ 2000 BC Version 4.0 Beta, an updated version of the living weapon originally from Cinemassacre's amateur movie Wizard of Oz 3: Dorothy Goes to Hell. After the Devil himself comes out of the cartridge, an epic battle is fought between Super Mecha Death Christ with the Nerd, armed with many NES accessories, and the Devil with an army of possessed gaming consoles. The battle ends with the Devil's defeat and the Nerd announcing that he'll be reviewing the NES accessories in the following episodes. The Angry Video Game Nerd episode NES Accessories In episode #47 of The Angry Video Game Nerd, the Nerd reviews many accessories for the NES, and as he does he also plays some games with them. One of the games played with the U-Force is Super Mario Bros. Note that since this is a minor reference in a general review, it's not considered an actual fictional link, but rather fourth wall breaking. The Angry Video Game Nerd episode CD-i Part I: Hotel Mario Episode #59 of The Angry Video Game Nerd is the first part of a three-part review of the Philips CD-i console, and the four Nintendo games released on theat console. In Part 1 the Nerd gives an overall look on the console and reviews Hotel Mario. He mentions that the cutscenes remind him of The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, and explains the game's gameplay, saying that it'd be not so bad for an 80s arcade game, but it's inappropriate for a 1994 next generation console. The Angry Video Game Nerd episode Mario is Missing Episode #73 of The Angry Video Game Nerd is a review of the NES and SNES versions of Mario is Missing and Mario's Time Machine. The episode starts with the Nerd saying "Mario, Mario, Mario... There were so many Mario games, it was like an infestation!" As he says so the covers of some Mario games are shown, specifically: Mario Tennis: Power Tour, Super Mario World, Super Mario Land, Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, Dr. Mario, NES Open Tournament Golf, Super Mario Kart and Mario Paint. Most of the episode consists in the review of the NES version of Mario is Missing, where the Nerd explains the gameplay and he comments on many of its flaws in controls storyline and overall logic, such as a comment on King Kong being in the game. It's followed by a very quick look on the SNES version, just saying "it's pretty much the same game, just with better graphics''. He then reviews the NES version of Mario's Time Machine, commenting on its reduntant gameplay and difficulty, then giving a quick look on the SNES version, saying that it's even more reduntant and difficult. He ends the review by acknowledging that there are more Mario educational games, with Mario's Early Years! Fun with Numbers, Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun and Mario Teaches Typing shown onscreen, but this two led the players to believe they could be good, since they're on the same platform as the main games, and the titles don't sound educational. He then says they should be called respectively Mario's Geography and Mario's History Lession. His final opinion on the games is that they are "horrible abominations of space and time that give insult to the very fabric of nature itself! ...In other words, they suck." The Angry Video Game Nerd episode Game Glitches In episode #92 of The Angry Video Game Nerd, the Nerd shows glitches from many video games, including some from Mario games. Specifically he shows "World -1" in Super Mario Bros., some gliches and tricks in Super Mario Bros. 2, then one small glitch from Super Mario Bros. 3 saying that "the Glitch Gremlin usually stays away from this one. Yeah, it's a little too crowded with Demonic posessions." referencing the episode where he reviewed it. He then shows a color glitch in Super Mario World. Note that since this is a minor reference in a general review, it's not considered an actual fictional link, but rather fourth wall breaking. The Angry Video Game Nerd episode R.O.B. the Robot The 100th episode of The Angry Video Game Nerd is a review of the NES accessory R.O.B. and escalates to a battle between the Nerd and the robot. At one point R.O.B. says that after the video game crash of 1983 "a prophecy was told that a hero would rise from the ashes... A robot warrior, that is I." The Nerd responds by attacking him with a Mario doll, saying "Nintendo made video games awesome again... For the most part... But I don't think Nintendo's succes had anything to do with you! ...You're no hero! This is my hero!" Despite the attemt, however R.O.B. is able to knock the Nerd down and destroys the Mario doll with a laser beam from his eyes. The Angry Video Game Nerd episode Nintendo World Championships Episode #104 of The Angry Video Game Nerd is a review/short movie about Nintendo World Championships (see here for details), and as the Nerd tries to trade Pat's gray Nintendo World Championships cart for a box of random games, one of the games Pat finds in there is 2-in-1 Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt to which he says "I only have fourteen other copies!" then after finding the gold Nintendo World Championships cart he decides to take the box and ironically says "I needed another copy of Super Mario and Duck Hunt! I'm making a coffee table out of them!" Additionally, while playing the Super Mario level in the game, the Nerd mentions Super Mario Bros./Duck Hunt one more time when saying "I tought this was supposed to be the super-rare-elusive game, not Super Mario Brothers, which you could get for like 2 bucks, with Duck Hunt included!" Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures One of the levels in the game, called "Happy Fun Candy Time" is based on the colorful platform games from Nintendo such as the Mario games, and specifically it features hills in the background with eyes, just like the ones from Super Mario Bros. 3, and in some points there are smiling flowers almost identical to Fire Flowers from the Mario series. The Angry Video Game Nerd episode Wish List (Part 2) In episode #117 of The Angry Video Game Nerd, the Nerd reviews the PlayStation game Bubsy 3D among other ones, and in describing its flawed controls he says "this seems as if it was the first 3d game ever made, but Super Mario 64 came before this, and that played perfectly!" then noticing a similarity between the blocks in Bubsy 3D and the Nintendo 64 logo he says "maybe it's just that I have Super Mario 64 on the brain, because that's what I'd rather be playing!" License The creators of The Angry Video Game Nerd held no right over Nintendo's Mario, but they only included references for reviewing pureposes. Category:Type 2 links Category:Links Category:Direct links